


Shh, Someone might hear you

by FlyingKiki



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingKiki/pseuds/FlyingKiki
Summary: How things escalated from listening to boring wedding speeches to being pressed up against an oak door that was older than her, Raven barely knew. She definitely was not complaining.[Tumblr Request]
Relationships: Tim Drake & Raven, Tim Drake/Raven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Shh, Someone might hear you

Over the heavy breathing in her ear and her own unsteady breaths, she could hear Dick and Kori’s wedding reception in full swing behind her. The celebration was muted through the heavy oak doors of the smaller reading room, but she heard could distinctly hear it over her loud heartbeat that rang through her ears. She bit back a groan as teeth nipped her earlobe before pressing a kiss just underneath her ear.

“Shh,” she heard the warm whisper and felt an amused smile press against her cheek followed by a gentle kiss. Warm hands pressed into her chin and waist, angling her just the right way to allow a hard body to fully press into her. “Someone might hear us,”

Raven stumbled back at the heavy weight against her and she blindly grasped the old console table next to her. Her fingers clumsily hit a scotch glass, nearly tipping it and spilling some contents on her fingers. Her chest tightened as practiced fingers ran over her exposed neck and pressed gently against her pulse point. Tilting her head up, warm lips captured hers in long kiss that left her head swimming and her chest tightened at the myriad of emotions.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that this little tryst was really playing in dangerous territory with over a hundred of people celebrating behind the door they were currently leaning on. But after several stolen glances and touches that lingered just a fraction of a second longer lead to whispered jokes and conversations, and a breathless query to see the Wayne’s personal collection. That all somehow lead to this – fingers dancing over her curved neck, hard muscle pressing into her, and a delirious kiss that left her weak in the knees.

“Tim,” she whimpered as fingers slipped over her exposed shoulder and up the nape of her neck, careful not to disturb the small sprig of angel breath pinned to her black hair. She closed her eyes and swallowed as warm breath fanned over her skin before capturing her lips once more in a dizzying kiss. She faintly wondered how they ended up like this, but she quickly realized she didn’t care all too much as fingers danced up the curve of her waist and pressed into her ribs. She swore she felt the heat of his fingertips through her bridesmaid dress. Her skin was on fire.

He was pressed impossibly tight around her and Tim chased one kiss after another, Raven was sure she was slowly losing her chance to breathe. She whimpered as teeth caught her lower lip in a teasing nibble and hips shifted very subtly against her. Raven felt heat pool low in her abdomen as she felt his own desires press into her hungrily. She whimpered once more.

“Raven,” Tim mumbled with a soft amused lilt in his voice. She felt his lips form into another smile as they pressed into her cheek. “Quiet,”

It was soft warning that sent a thrill down her spine. Her fingers curled into his biceps, gripping the fabric of Tim’s tuxedo for some kind of support. She was losing all sense of function, fast. Catching his warm emotions, Raven cracked her eyes open to catch the amused smile on his face before tilting her head up to catch his lips for another kiss. Sighing into his lips, she ran her hands through his long hair, they could worry over fixing that later.

She felt Tim’s fingers dig into her hips, angling them just the right way to press his right leg right in between her own. The friction sent heat pooling straight to her abdomen and she sighed breathily into his lips. She faintly felt fingers run down her side and gently stroke the swell of her hips, stocking a warm fire –

The doorknob suddenly rattled.

Raven immediately opened her eyes and Tim inhaled sharply, pulling away and catching her surprised stare. They both seemed to realize what just happened and they stared breathlessly at each other. Raven felt her breath catch because she suddenly became all too aware she had just the most delicious make out session with her best friend’s newly minted brother-in-law and they were seconds away from being caught in their rather raunchy make out session.

The doorknob rattled again. “ _The book you’ve been looking for is here, Diana,”_ they heard Bruce’s muffled voice on the other side of the door. Why on earth would Bruce give a book to Diana in the middle of his son’s wedding party? Raven stared up at Tim with wide eyes. “ _Let me just unlock this door.”_

“This way,” Tim whispered and grabbed Raven’s wrist with one hand and his empty half-empty scotch glass in the other (because never leave evidence). They silently rushed towards the other end of the room where Tim pressed a hidden panel behind a bookcase. Raven watched still rather breathlessly as a door opened behind the bookcase and Tim pulled her inside. Within seconds the door closed behind her, sealed behind the bookcase.

Raven blinked, staring at the now closed entrance in bewilderment. Of course Bruce Wayne had a tunnel of secret passageways throughout the house. Turning to Tim, he stared at her with an unreadable expression. She watched him swallow nervously and his Adam’s apple bounced in the dim yellow light of the emergency lamps. “Come,” he whispered and tugged her further into the tunnel, away from the entrance where they could faintly hear movement from the other room.

They stopped after a short distance and Raven wondered why they stopped. She felt Tim’s fingers squeeze her wrist gently. Her emotions from earlier immediately came back and her chest tightened. “Where are we going?” she whispered, trying to calm some of her emotions.

There was a door just a little up ahead of them. Raven watched Tim’s eyes glance at it before turning back to her, emotions briefly flashing in his eyes. He swallowed and Raven offered a small smile, catching his nervousness. “I think most of the other exits are crowded with people,” he whispered lowly. “There’s an exit by our bedrooms that shouldn’t have any people so we can slip back into the party,”

A stray thought flittered through her mind at the word _bedroom_ and Raven stared up at Tim just a little breathless again. His tie was a bit loose and crooked and his hair was incredibly disheveled. In the dim light, his blue eyes were still blown wide and bore into her. Raven swallowed. This was incredibly sinful.

“Ah, okay,” she whispered and turned her gaze away from him, worried she might burn under his stare. “Lead the way?”

Tim stared at her for a moment before turning towards the door and then completing faltering. He inhaled deeply and she watched him turn towards her again. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, and Raven felt her throat tighten. “I – we – I shouldn’t have –”

“It’s alright,” Raven twisted her hand free from his grasp and instead curled her fingers into his forearm to steady his rambled apology. She quirked a little smile. Her throat tightened at the apology. “It’s okay,” she breathed.

“Did you like it too?” Tim asked breathlessly and then quickly realized his mistake and backpedaled. Blue eyes widened in alarm and he stared at her as her own deep blue eyes widened at the sudden confession.

“I – What?”

Tim inhaled and averted his eyes nervously before turning back to her. He exhaled softly and stared at her with a soft sheepish smile. “If that wasn’t any indication, I like you,” he paused and quirked his lips just a little as memory of earlier flittered through his mind. “A lot,”

Raven gasped softly and her fingers curled into Tim’s forearm for some kind of support. She felt him shift in front of her, taking a tentative step closer. She suddenly was aware again of his soft press of emotions against her, and memories that tickled her mind – the long glances at mission briefings, the lingering touches, the late nights at libraries, the random text messages. Her breath caught in her throat in realization.

“Oh,” she breathed. She swallowed and took in Tim’s long stare, waiting for her reply. She watched him tense and she felt herself panic to get her brain to function.

“It’s ok—”

Unable to find an appropriate reply, Raven cut Tim off and simply stepped forward and kissed him soundly on the lips. She felt him relax immediately with a soft sigh against her lips and pull her right against him again, the press of his body deliciously familiar. He deepened the kiss with practiced ease, his fingertips lightly trailed down her bareback. His other hand that still held his scotch glass pressed into her waist, angling her into him.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that they had to talk about _this –_ this wonderfully new discovery between them. But as calloused fingers dipped into the skin of her back and lightly traced unrecognizable patters into the faint scars of her back, she knew the conversation could wait. Tim seemed to agree as he steered her towards the stone wall, pressing her fully into the wall and chasing after her breathy sigh with a deep kiss.

Raven threaded her fingers, again, into his long hair as he kissed her neck, teeth brushing against a pulse point. She whimpered softly and shifted as her head began to spin and she felt his soft press of need against her.

Tim’s tongue took a gentle swipe at her pulse point. Raven felt him inhale deeply and smile into her skin. He tilted his head just a little bit towards her crook of her neck. “Shh,” he whispered dangerously low as fingers tightened around the swell of her hips. “Someone might hear you,”

Raven’s emotions roared at the dangerous teasing. Shifting her hips against him in just the right way and smiling languidly at his soft intake of breath, she caught his dark blue eyes.

“Then take me where no one can hear us.”


End file.
